


For all Eternity

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Series: Tomarry Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoys, Good Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: Tom dies at the hands of Dumbledore in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, with a sorrowfelt heart, shuts himself away from the rest of the world. No one knew of their relationship except the Malfoys and Snape. A month after Tom's death harry starts to get terribly sick. He finds out why and goes to Draco for help. Draco protects him and tries to find a way to bring Tom back. Because Harry is in for one hell of a ride without Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lullaby that is not mine. It is used twice and it is called Latin Lullaby by Teena Marie. I hope you enjoy!

“I love you Harry. I just want you to know that.” Tom says as the boy clings to him. The boy smiles tiredly and releases his grip on Tom, falling onto the bed exhausted. “I don’t want you on the battlefield Harry.” Tom sighs. “I don’t want to see you hurt because of me. Or worse because I die. But I will always come back. After all you are my last Horcrux.” Tom smiles as he watches Harry fall into a deep sleep. Tom quickly gets up and gets dressed and stops before walking out the door. “I love you Harry. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” Then Tom walks out the door closing it behind him.

...

It has been a month since that night.

The day after Harry broke down into tears. Tom had died by Dumbledore’s hand. Harry immediately moved and locked everything down. No one could get in and no one could get out. No one except a house elf named Tia. Now this brings us to Harry’s current problem. For the last few days he has been getting sick all the time. And now he is going to do something about it.

“Tia!” Harry shouts from the bathroom.

With a crack Tia appears in front of the prone form of the boy who called her. “Yes Master Harry?” She says in her high pitched voice.

“Open up the floo and get Narcissa please. She is a qualified Mediwitch and I think I need her now.” Harry says. He is resting against the sink wiping his mouth off with his wrist. Tia nods her head and with a crack she leaves. Harry sighs and waits for a second. 

A few minutes later Narcissa rushes in with a bag and goes next to Harry. “Harry are you okay?”

“Besides the fact that I have been throwing up a few times a day for the last few days, I am fine.” Harry sighs.

Narcissa holds out her hands and Harry takes them. Narcissa helps support him and takes him out to the bedroom and lays him on the bed. She goes back to her bag and draws out a paper. She hands it to Harry and says, “The scans I am going through might take a while. Read the paper while you wait. You might find Rita Skeeter’s article a bit interesting for this morning.”

Harry picks up the paper and looks at the front page. Immediately Harry sees what she is talking about and lets out a big sigh.

HARRY POTTER MISSING!

That is right my dear readers, I said that Harry Potter is missing. Harry Potter didn’t show up for the battle of Hogwarts last month and still hasn’t been seen!

Hermione Granger had something to say about this. “Harry had always been secretive about what he is doing. What he is doing is probably very important and he will show up within a week and explain himself.”

Ron Weasley also had something to say. “That git has always cared more about himself than the goods of the rest of the people. Personally, if I see him again I am going to knock him another one.” These two statements contradict each other so I can’t help but wonder who is right.

We also have a comment from Percy Weasley. “Harry Potter has finally grown some sense to not listen and follow Dumbledore around like a puppy. Wherever he is I commend him.”

We also have a comment from Severus Snape. “I honestly believe that he has finally grown some sense to look out for himself. Took him long enough.”

Molly Weasley also had something to say. “Harry wherever you are please come back to us soon. We all miss you.”

Bill Weasley also had something to say. “He really needed some time away from all the expectations.”

And last but not least Dumbledore had something to say. “Harry please come back to us. You have responsibilities with us. We will offer anyone a 20 gallon reward for any information of Harry Potter’s whereabouts. All we can hope is that Harry has not been captured by Death Eaters.

So there you have it my readers. Keep a look out for Harry Potter!  
RITA SKEETER

Harry looks up to Narcissa who had a thoughtful look on her face. “I honestly can’t believe how stupid these people are being. You would have to be an idiot to believe this rubbish.”

Narcissa nods. “I think the same about that article.” She then turns serious. “I have tried every spell I could think of. I can’t figure out what is wrong with you!” She then gets this look on her face. “Well… I know one spell I could try… But it is so rare…”

“Please do cast it to make sure. I want to know what is causing this.” Harry pleads.

Narcissa nods at him and points her wand at his stomach. “Graviditatis Revelare (1).” A light shoots out of her wand and circles around Harry before returning to her wand. The tip of her wand turns purple and she looks at the wand pale.

“What… what is it?” Harry asks a little scared because of Narcissa’s face.

“Pack your things. You are moving to Malfoy Manor for now. At least until we can get Tom back.” Narcissa pauses at his startled look. “I will explain after you do so. Now hurry. I would like to be back before lunch.”

Harry tears off through the house finding an empty trunk and putting the necessities in it. Harry packs half of his closet, his invisibility cloak, the Marauders map, Tom’s new diary, Slytherin’s locket, and his mother’s old journals. He brings his trunk downstairs and sets it on the floor before giving Narcissa a look. Narcissa sighs before explaining herself.

“Harry you have something that someone has not had in many years. In fact it is so rare it is more of a myth in books than anything. There have only been two other occurrences of this recorded in history.” Narcissa starts explaining. “But it is also unpredictable at times. That is why I want you to move in with us. So I can keep an eye on you and your progress. Harry… you are pregnant.”

...

“Draco… I don’t know what to think.” Harry sighs as he sips his tea across from said person.

“I think you are taking this well. I don’t think I would know either. All I know is that I probably would go ranting and raving around the house about it. You are taking this really well.” Draco says to his friend.

“How am I supposed to feel about this Draco?” Harry sighs exasperatedly. “I mean I am pregnant. There is no cure that I could take and I don’t really want to get rid of them… Gods I wish Tom was here.” He said looking down. “Tom would know what to do. What to say to make me feel better about this. What am I going to do, Draco?”

“Well, how about we see if we can find a book in the library that could help us. That is pretty much all we can do while Father works on getting Tom back.” Draco sighs while pulling on his bleach blond locks. “There is nothing else we can do at the moment. I wish there was something more that we could do.” Draco looks back at Harry. “At least on the bright side my mother has good news. The next time you have an appointment you might be able to see the baby. She wants you to have another in two weeks or so.”

“But how am I supposed to get enough money to raise a child.” Harry asks.

“Well, you are living with one of the most wealthy group of purebloods and you could use our money.” Draco mentions. Harry just glares at him and shakes his head. Draco sighs. “Well, you could use the money from your vault.” Draco shrugs.

Harry sighs. “That is not the point Draco. I can’t go into Diagon Alley currently and it would be suspicious for you to ask for money from my vault.”

Draco suddenly gets an idea and smirks. “I think I have an idea that you might like. We could send in false leads and cash them in for 20 gallons each. That would make it a slow process but we could build up the money over time.

Harry gives him a huge grin. “That might just work!”

...

“Only send in four at a time.”

“Okay how does New York, US, sound?”

“Good. Sidney Australia?”

“Nice. Shanghai, China?”

“Big population. That will take them forever. Uhh… Karachi, Pakistan.”

“Good. Now we have four.”

...

Later that day, Draco and Harry found four different owls and sent them off with the four tips. They decided to only send four at a time every two weeks. They actually had to have time to look at these places.

Harry is now looking out the window. He is supposed to be reading a book about male pregnancies but got distracted by the sunset. Oh, what he would give to have Tom there with him now. He settles with a frown on his face. Draco left him alone in the library to go help his father in getting Tom back. Harry would try to help but the two had banned him from even getting close to the plans after they found out he was pregnant. Harry knows it is for his own good, but he still can’t help but feel a little restless.

...

Two weeks flashed by in a blink of an eye and Draco and Harry are getting to work on more places to send in for hits. Narcissa is busy until after lunch so that gives the boys an opportunity to chose which places they are going to hit next.

“How about Istanbul, Turkey? It is reasonably far away from the others.”

“Sounds good, Draco. Dhaka, Bangladesh?”

“Perfect. Tokyo, Japan.”

“Good one. And the last can be Moscow, Russia.”

“You don’t think these are getting a little too far fetched right, Harry?” Draco asks looking at the four pieces of paper sitting in front of him. Harry pulls out the four owls they used before.

“Not really, Draco. Think about it. If someone wanted to get away from everyone they know, they would try and go as far away as possible. That is what these sightings are all about. These are supposed to be far fetched. It makes people actually wonder if that is where the person is.” Harry says grabbing the pieces of paper and tying them to the owls.

Harry lets them out of the window and turns to Draco. “Not to mention it helps that everyone who is actually searching are all idiots from the order of the headless chickens.”

“That is a good name for them.”

“Well of course it had to be a good name.” Harry chuckles. “After all that is what they are acting like. Chickens running around looking for me acting like their heads are cut off.”

“You are not wrong, my friend, you are not wrong.”

...

Harry is still in the library reading when Narcissa looks for him that afternoon. He looks up when she walks into the library.

“There you are. I was looking for you everywhere.” Narcissa notices the book that Harry is reading. “So you decided to finally start reading on male pregnancies.”

“I am trying.” Harry sighs. “There is not much on the subject. Most of it that I have found is just speculation.”

“Well there is going to be a lot of that. Now do you want to have your appointment here or somewhere else?”

“Here would be fine. Let’s get this over with. Is there anything I need to do?”

“Not at the moment. We might be able to see them.”

“Them?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean only one that we know of. I said them because I prefer that word to ‘it’.”

Harry nods his head and Narcissa casts the spell, “Ultrasound graviditatis(2).”

Narcissa looks at the image that is produced before going pale like she did the last time and she jumps up and leaves the library quickly. Harry is left wondering what is going on.

...

When Narcissa comes back she is holding on to a thick book and she sets it on the table in front of Harry. “I didn’t think of giving this to you to read because I thought it didn’t pertain to you.”

Harry looks at the cover and sees the title. Multiple baby pregnancies and how to deal with them by Rara Masculum (3).

“W-why…”

“Harry, I want to lay this down to you gently. This is not a normal male pregnancy, not that it is really normal. On the ultrasound I saw something you don’t see very often in male pregnancies.” Narcissa sighs. “What I am trying to say Harry, is that you are pregnant with more than one child.”

Harry stares blankly at the wall trying to sort his thoughts. He is pregnant. With more than one child. They are Tom’s. And he has to go through this pregnancy without Tom for now. Narcissa waits worriedly looking at the boy.

And this is how Draco finds them five minutes later. He looks from his mom to Harry. Finally, in a last minute decision Draco sits down next to Harry and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry turns to look at him before launching himself fully into Draco’s arms sobbing into his chest. Draco only puts his arms around Harry trying to comfort the sobbing boy.

Draco looks to his mother. “What. Did. You. Do?” Draco growls between words.

“I did nothing. I was just telling him…” She shuts up at the glare that Draco gives her.

“It is impossible for you to have done nothing. He may be hormonal because he is pregnant but I know Harry. You must have done something to reduce him to sobs.” Draco growls at his mother again. “He is like a little brother to me, and no one harms my little brother, not even my mother. So, if you know what is best for you, you will stay away from Harry and me for the time being, until he can tell me what you did to upset him. After that I will decide if you are worthy to be talking to us again.”

Draco picks the smaller boy up carefully and carries him to his room. Draco is slightly alarmed at the lightness of the boy before he remembers he spend the last month and a half throwing up over half of everything he ate. Draco walks into Harry’s room and lays him on the bed. He sits next to the still sobbing boy and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Draco starts humming before eventually singing a lullaby his father used to sing to him.

Give me a kiss and I’ll savor this night

Just as the wind breathes its breath to my life

You have awakened a part of my soul

A pleasantry

Here in my dreams

And so I am lost in the shadows on the wall

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have to remind me…

Oh so many stars

But no not half as bright as you

And a warm mandolin wind

Plays next of kin

Like a lover

Like a Latin Lullaby

Come to my bed like a thief in the night

Steal me away take your breath from my life

Leave me alone you can come back to me another time

And I’ll surrender

Just like the passion that flows through my veins

More like the river and with your love came nectar and honey

The sweetest of thing

Your laughter brings me to my knees

And so I am lost in the shadow of your smile

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have 

To remember

How we danced that night

Under a warm calypso breeze

And you played me like the strings on your guitar

So tenderly

Like a Latin Lullaby

No one else can see inside my soul-makes me whole

No one else can touch my heart the way you do

There in your eyes I have danced a thousand times

Lost inside the sweetest melody-that is you

There in your eyes I have loved you a thousand times

Lost inside the sweetest melody

Oh so many stars

But no not half as bright as you

And a warm mandolin wind

Plays next to kin

Like a lover

And so I am lost in the shadow of your smile

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have to remember (4)

Harry closes his eyes and sighs before falling off to sleep. Draco notices this and smiles before covering him and turning out the light and walking out the door to face his mother.

...

A month since the last incident provided Harry with the insight that he needed. He has looked into the book a lot and is comfortable around everyone in the house except for Narcissa. Severus Snape has dropped by a few times, but Harry has never seen him. Narcissa was still not permitted to say a word to Harry, even after Draco learned why Harry was so upset. Harry thought this was a normal day but that was before Severus Snape dropped by to see him personally.

...

Harry is sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the library. In his Hogwarts years he never would have thought to be seen in the library. But the library at Malfoy Manor seemed to be his safe haven within the place. The only place he could go that he knew no one would try to bother him, or some who would not even bother to look for him in there. So it is to his surprise when Severus Bloody Snape walks in the library looking for him.

Harry does not notice the man at first, more content with reading his book that Narcissa gave him a month ago and rubbing his expanded stomach. Even if Narcissa had not told him he was carrying more than one child Harry still would have realized it by this point. His stomach was a little too expanded to be housing only one child. It isn’t until Severus clears his throat that Harry looks at him after jumping a bit, because Severus startled him.

“Hello Professor.” Harry says.

“I wouldn’t say Professor now.” Severus says eyes trailing down to Harry’s stomach. “With the way you are hiding I gather you will not be going back to school. You may call me Severus.”

“What brings you here Severus?” Harry asks.

“I came here because Narcissa and Lucius asked me to come and help. But both did for separate reasons, I found that out when I got here. Lucius asked me here to help him get Tom back. And Narcissa…” Severus paused gesturing at Harry. “Asked me to come here and talk to you since Draco apparently forbid her from talking to you.”

Harry sighed. “I told Draco the reason Narcissa made me upset, but he can’t seem to let it go. It has been a month and Draco still won’t let her near me.”

“Draco can be like that. Overly protective to those he sees as family. Even if that means protecting them from his actual family by blood.” Severus smiles.

“He is a bloody Hufflepuff when he does that, he is.” Harry smiles back.

Severus smiles even wider. “You are not wrong.” Severus pauses again. “Harry we need to have a serious conversation about your pregnancy though. Narcissa gave me a picture of your ultrasound she took a month ago if you would like to have a look at it.

“Yes please.”

Severus reaches in his bag and pulls out a black scan and puts it on the table in front of him. Harry picks it up and looks at it. Severus walks closer to him and starts pointing to things. “You see this little bean shape on the scan?” Severus asks. Harry nods. “Every one you see is an embryo that will turn into a baby.”

Harry looks closer at the ultrasound and looks for the little bean shapes. He gasps in surprise and looks at Severus. “T-There are four?”

“Yes Harry. Narcissa was trying to get the point that day but instead she stepped around the idea and accidentally caused you to freak out. There is nothing to worry about really. We just need to keep a close eye on you.” Severus says.

Harry nods his head and rubs his bulge. “My quattuor paulo avium (5).”

Severus smiles and nods his head and leaves Harry to his growing children.

...

It took three more months before Tom could be resurrected. And Harry was pissed off. Narcissa thought it would be best for him not to be there because she thought it was dangerous. But Harry blamed it on Draco. Draco was the one that still wouldn’t let Narcissa get anywhere close to Harry.

But Draco calmed his friend, he decided to stay back with Harry to make sure that he didn’t go off and do something stupid, like his Gryffindor friend was likely to do. And Draco said that exactly.

Harry and Draco were in the library… no surprise there. Harry was still reading the book on male pregnancies and was currently balancing it on his well shown bump. He was five and a half months pregnant and the quadruplets were already making it hard for him to move. And very hormonal. They are making him very very hormonal. The last time Draco mentioned his size he got ten hard cover, 800 page books thrown at him.

The only one that he didn’t mind remarking on hsi size was Severus, and that was because since Narcissa was not aloud to talk to him, Severus had become Harry’s medical professional at this time. Severus had remarked at one time that if the quadruplets grew at the same rate they were now he was going to have to be on bed rest of at least his whole ninth month. And even then he might have to be on bed rest of half of his eighth.

But Harry didn’t really mind anyway. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere. Most of the time he sat in the library reading or in his bedroom sleeping.

That was another thing Severus had explained to him. He was getting tired way too fast for his liking, but Severus said it was normal. Harry had four little humans growing inside of him. It was going to take a lot of energy out of him. And it wasn’t like Draco was mad about having to help Harry get around when he actually needed to.

So Harry just sat in the library reading his book. And that is how he stayed until he heard raised voices outside the library door before it was opened and three figures came marching in.

1 hour earlier

Severus and Lucius are walking through a graveyard. They are looking for a particular grave.

“You know you would think that the wizards would have some sense to take away the bones that will resurrect our Lord.” Lucius mentions.

“Well wizards can be quite stupid.” Severus says walking up to the grave they were looking for.

Lucius sets up the pot and looks back to Severus. “When is the Weasley brat going to get here?”

“Right about… now.” With a crack Ronald Weasley appears in front of the two men. With a flick of Lucius’s wand he is in a full body bind, unable to do anything.

“Now that we have Weasley here we can start.” Lucius goes over to the grave and pulls out a bone. “Bone of the father unknowingly given to renew his son.” The bone is tossed in.

Severus holds up a bag and pulls out Wormtail’s head. “Flesh of the servant willingly given to revive the master.” The head is tossed in. (6)

Lucius walks over to Ronald Weasley and pulls out a dagger. He cuts Ron and walks back over to the pot. “Blood of the enemy forcefully taken to resurrect your foe.” (7) Ron’s blood is also added to the pot.

Severus pulls out the Slytherin’s locket that Harry gave him a week before. “Horcrux of the victim willingly given to help replace the flesh taken away.” The locket is tossed into the cauldron.

Lucius grabs Ron and drags him over to the pot. He lays him next to the pot. “Life of the enemy forcefully taken to ensure full resurrection.” Lucius performs the killing curse and Severus grabs Ron’s soul and makes it go in the pot.

The pot billows out acid green smoke and Tom Riddle rises out of the pot resurrected once again. Slytherin’s locket is hanging around his neck. He looks slightly pissed off.

“Why the hell do you have the locket and where is Harry?” He growls.

“We needed it to resurrect you. Harry is fine. He is at the manor. Malfoy manor.” Lucius says.

“Then we will go there. I cannot stand another moment without knowing how he is. Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Tom says settling down.

“There was two main reasons…” Severus pauses. “The first is the fact that he has not been seen since before you died and it would look suspicious for him to turn up with two known Death Eaters… and the other… well, it is easier to show you rather than explain it to you.”

Tom nods with a bit of worry evident on his face. He walks with the two men until they head for Malfoy Manor.

When they get to the Manor, Tom looks around worriedly. He gives Lucius and Severus a look asking if they know where Harry is. Severus just shrugs not really knowing.

“He is probably in the library my Lord. The last I saw he was in there with Draco.”

Tom nods and tears off towards the library. Severus and Lucius share a look before going after him. They stop Tom right before he enters the library.

“What could you possibly want that prevents me from seeing my Harry?” Tom growls.

“I think you should calm down before you go in and see him. At this rate you actually might scare him.” Severus points out.

“I can’t wait!” The Dark Lord shouts.

Lucius gives Severus a nod before jumping on Tom’s back to distract him long enough for Severus to poor a calming draught down his throat. Lucius gets off of him and Tom collects himself.

“Thank you. I need that. Can I go in now?” He says with mild annoyance.

Lucius and Severus both nod and Tom opens the door marching in with Lucius and Severus following closely behind.

...

Tom takes in the scene for a few minutes before he actually takes in the sight of his lover. And what a surprise it is to see the bulge on his lover’s stomach. ‘What the hell happened to my Harry? I remember he did not look like this when I left him.’ Tom thinks.

Harry is still beautiful in Tom’s eyes. But Harry… well he is glowing. He also seems a bit more content. Not to mention the bump that was warping his midsection. It has to be throwing him off balance. It has to be affecting his center of gravity.

“Harry?” Tom asks in an almost whisper.

“Tom?” Harry says back in the same quietness.

Tom walks over to Harry and wraps his arms around his lover. Or tries to at least. His lover is so large that he cannot wrap his arms all the way around him. “What happened while I was gone my love?”

Harry smiles up at Tom. “Pretty much nothing. The light sent out a reward for my whereabouts. Draco and I have been sending in false leads and we have gotten quite a bit of money from them. I found out that I am pregnant… if you haven’t already figured that out. Narcissa ended up getting on the bad side of my emotions one day and Draco has since banned her from talking to me or him. And…” By this point Severus and Lucius realize that there was nothing going to go wrong between the pair and walked out of the library. Draco followed shortly to give the lovers time to be together after being apart for so long. Harry looks around before seeing that they all filled out before continuing. “I found out that I am pregnant with quadruplets.”

Tom pulls him into a deep kiss before breaking it off to speak to his lover more. “You always seem to defy the odds love. How far along are you?”

“Five and a half months.” Harry says.

Tom smirks down at him. “If you keep growing like this you might have to go on bed rest for your last month.”

“That is exactly what Severus said. You two are way too similar sometimes.” Harry groans.

“Now do I have to be worried about Severus Snape stealing my lover?” Tom pokes teasingly.

“Never.” Harry states. “I will stay with you forever. There will never be anyone else.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tom states kissing his lover again.

...

Harry lets out a big huge groan. It has been three months since Tom returned and since then almost nothing has happened. Nothing within the manor anyway.

When Tom returned he called a Death Eater meeting to tell them that he was back. For the first month back Tom was in Death Eater meeting after Death Eater meeting making plans for the Wizarding World. And man did those plans god through. Draco and Severus went back to Hogwarts for a few weeks while this plan was taking place. The first week the ministry was taken over completely. And then Hogwarts was taken over the week after that. Draco repaired the vanishing cabinet and let all the Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts without anyone else knowing. That night Dumbledore was killed, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were taken hostage, Luna joined them, and McGonagall was sent to Azkaban. But Ginny and Hermione’s capture didn’t last long. After two days of torture Tom got board of them and killed them making sure to hang their bodies in the middle of Diagon Aleey as a warning. Luna aslo started making sense to Draco and he formed a crush on her. Severus was labeled the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Lucius the Minister of Magic. The rest of the Weasleys, besides Percy, Bill and Charlie, were also sent to Azkaban. It was then that Harry found out, which saddened the whole manor, that Fred and George had been killed by their own parents in rage over who they were planning on supporting. Inside the manor the only significant thing that happened is that Harry went on bed rest last week. And he is hating it.

“Tom!” Harry groans.

Tom peaks his head into the room from his office next door. “Yes love?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

Tom walks around and into the room to help his large lover up off the bed. Tom helps Harry walk to the bathroom.

“I am fat.” Harry groans as he looks in the mirror after finishing up.

“You are not fat,” Tom says moving them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. “You are beautiful. You are carrying my children and that makes you beautiful. I love you and I love the children that are growing inside of you. I would not change this for the world.” Tom finishes and helps Harry up onto the bed. Harry settles back into the blankets contently. Tom lays right next to him.

“You are such a sap sometimes.” Harry sighs.

“Yes, but I am your sap.” Tom says smiling. He kisses his lover and slides off the bed. But before he gets very far Harry grabs his wrist and he looks back at Harry.

Immediately Tom knows something is wrong. Harry has turned pale in seconds and he is breathing slightly harder than he should.”T-Tom.” his voice comes out as a barely audible whisper.

“What is wrong love?” Tom asks softly.

“I-I think my water just broke.”

...

Harry finally collapses to the bed exhausted. He just spent the last 14 hours and 25 minutes in labor with his quadruplets. He went into labor at 8:05 that morning. Severus and Draco walk over to the couple in the bed, since Tom refused to move after sending Tia to get help, each with a baby in each arm.

Draco hands one to Harry as Severus says, “That is the eldest. It is a boy. He was born at 8:05 p.m. He weighs 7 pounds 5 ounces.”

Harry looks at the tufts of black hair and smiles. He runs a finger on the eldest’s cheek before he remembers what he was going to call him. “Tristam Barnard Potter-Riddle.”

The rest of the men nod. Severus walks forward and puts one in Tom’s arms. “This is the second eldest. It is a boy. He was born at 8:45 p.m. He weighs 7 pounds 2 ounces.”

Tom does the same thing as Harry did with Tristam. “Raynor Jermain Potter-Riddle.”

Draco hands the third to Harry. “Now this one I can remember. This one was the third. Was born at 9:30 p.m. Quite a little girl you have here. She actually beat all of her siblings in weight weighing in at 7 pounds 10 ounces.”

Harry looks at the little girl in his arms and gasps. The little girl has the same red hair as his mother. “Lila Vanessa Potter-Riddle.”

Severus hands the last to Tom. “And this was the last one. Born at 10:30 p.m. It is another boy. He weighs 5 pounds 8 ounces.”

Tom smiles. “Saxon Orrick Potter-Riddle.”

“Why is Saxon smaller than the rest?” Harry asks worriedly.

“My best guess is that he was the one fetus we saw in the back on the ulltrasound. He probably didn’t get as much food as the rest of them. He will be fine though.” Severus answers.

Harry smiles up at Tom. “Our family…”

“Our family…” Tom repeats.

...

Harry stands over his children and starts singing the lullaby Draco sang to him all those months ago.

Give me a kiss and I’ll savor this night

Just as the wind breathes its breath to my life

You have awakened a part of my soul

A pleasantry

Here in my dreams

And so I am lost in the shadows on the wall

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have to remind me…

Oh so many stars

But no not as half as bright as you

And a warm mandolin wind

Plays next of kin

Like a lover

Like a Latin Lullaby

Come to my bed like a thief in the night

Steal me away take your breath from my life

Leave me alone you can come back to me-another time

And I’ll surrender

Just like the passion that flows through my veins

More like the river and with your love came nectar and honey

The sweetest of thing

Your laughter brings me to my knees

And so I am lost in the shadow of your smile

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have

To remember

How we danced that night

Under a warm calypso breeze

And you played me like the strings on your guitar

So tenderly

Like a Latin Lullaby

No one else can see inside my soul-makes me whole

No one else can touch my heart the way you do

There in your eyes I have danced a thousand times

Lost inside the sweetest melody

Oh so many stars

But no not half as bright as you

And a warm mandolin wind

Plays next of kin

Like a lover

And so I am lost in the shadow of your smile

And this Latin Lullaby is all I have to remember (4)

Tom walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Harry’s middle. “That was lovely dear. You heard that from Draco did you now?”

Harry hums. “Yes I did. He sang it to me after I had that spat with Narcissa.” Harry turns his attention to their children. “Aren’t they precious.”

“Yes they are dear. We will raise them together. You and me. For all eternity.” Tom smiles.

Harry also smiles. “For all eternity.”


	2. What rumors do to people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note about what rumors do to people. Yesterday and today someone in my school got told a nasty rumor about them. This part is showing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing you need to know before I post this. I live in Wisconsin.

Today we had an assembly at my school telling us that there was no need to worry about the shooting threat at my school. Now I had not heard any word of this beforehand and I was surprised to hear that others in my high school had. 

From what the rumors said the person had told someone that they were planning on bringing a gun to school and shooting someone. The first person that heard this heard it around one o'clock in the afternoon. But rumor was spread and no one told the principles and the superintendent that there was this threat until 7:30 later that night. My school and the police in my town investigated up until 2:30 in the morning. And they found nothing.

We were told nothing more and the teachers were refusing to tell us about it. The teachers were all told not to let us talk about it at all. That I find stupid. All we were told was the rumor. We were never told the truth. It wasn't until we had band class that we learned the truth.

In band class we learned that it was the new kid in school. They had only been at this school for four days and he was from Florida. So naturally there was cultural differences. They were already being bullied about the way they were dressing and the way they were talking. And then this happens. They didn't come from a good situation and they came to our school for a fresh start. That kind of blew up after this happened.

The person who was actually talking to the new kid when they said what the rumor said they said started speaking up. They said that they were asking what the cultural differences were between here and there.

I live in a small town. The new kid used to live in Miami. 

The new kid told this person that they carried a gun everywhere they went, EXCEPT school because that was not aloud. And it was only for safety reasons because of how dangerous the city is in certain areas. Someone overhead this and told someone else. Somewhere along the way it was twisted and warped into what is was when the principles heard it. 

So for the most part this person's fresh start was ruined by people who couldn't keep their mouths shut and not spread rumors or report it for what it was. 

Please don't be these people. Don't spread rumors people. If you hear someone saying something that could be spread in a negative way tell someone that can do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting posted to all of my stories. just so you know.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Graviditatis Revelare means Pregnancy reveal
> 
> (2) Ultrasound graviditatis means Pregnancy ultrasound
> 
> (3)Rara Masculum means Rare Male
> 
> (4)This lullaby is not mine. This is Latin Lullaby by Teena Marie
> 
> (5)Quattuor paulo avium means four little birds
> 
> (6)I know technically it would not be willingly given but I think of is as Wormtail died of something natural but asked if needed, to be used in reviving his master. Also I just wanted Wormtail dead and didn’t want Severus or Lucius to lose anything.
> 
> (7)Ron counts as a foe because he is with the light side but it is not like they could really get Dumbledore there
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this book.


End file.
